


Son Of My Boss (Mortal AU)

by NaoSa (orphan_account)



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Boy/ girl, Bracken - Freeform, Bracken/ Kendra, Coffee, F/M, Kendra Sorenson - Freeform, Mentions of Seth Sorenson, Mortal AU, One-Shot, but with hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NaoSa
Summary: Before Kendra left for the airport, her brother decided to 'borrow' her wallet. Due to her flight being delayed, Kendra decided to get a cup of hot chocolate. Due to her wallet being missing, she couldn't pay the man behind the counter. Luckily, a charming young man comes to her rescue. In which Bracken is the son of Kendra's boss, she just doesn't know it yet. Mortal AU.
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Son Of My Boss (Mortal AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a Fablehaven AU! Also my first time posting here, so tell me how I did! This is cross posted on fanfiction.net as well. I have a bunch of Fablehaven stories there and I am working on cross-posting on to here.
> 
> I named the fairy queen ‘Molea’ because she calls herself that in the books and I wanted to be as accurate as possible.
> 
> I do not own Fablehaven/ Starbucks!

"Flight A-31 is delayed due to snowstorms and blizzards. We apologize for any inconvenience but encourage you to check out our shops, read trains and other delights well you wait. Have an amazing day!" The speaker clicked off as Kendra sighed. Of course, her flight was canceled. Her boss Molea, one of the five most powerful people in the world, had called her for a meeting and her flight was canceled. Typical.

She quickly pulled out her phone and shot a text to her parents saying her flight had been canceled. They responded back instantly, sending their condolences. She felt a little guilty that she didn't tell them the truth of why she was flying to New York.

When her grandfather had gotten her this job, he had explained they couldn't know about it. She never pushed for why but would admit she was a little curious. She pushed the thought from her head and looked at her surroundings.

She might as well make the most of it, she decided. She wandered around the airport for a few minutes before finally deciding to grab a nice hot chocolate from the Starbucks stand. The kind that nobody asked for, but you could always find.

She noticed right away how empty the airport was, which was a little strange in her opinion, but she again pushed the thought to the back of her head. Whenever she overthought things, strange things seemed to happen.

Like that one time about that terrible lady who tried to free a dangerous man from prison after she finished her community service early. Kendra and her brother had managed to stop her, despairing being kids at the time.

She remembered how she had managed to convince a group of vain ladies near the park to help, something that was not an easy feat. Those girls could be qualified as the mean girls, but they still helped Kendra anyway, of which Kendra was eternally grateful.

The lady had taken her grandparents hostage in order to convince the prison guards to let her in, by holding a weapon to her grandparents' head. Though her plan failed, Kendra still got uneasy whenever she thought of the strange women. She bet her brother did too, just never mentioned it. His ego was a little bit too big for that, especially after getting a girlfriend. Why Eve goes out with him, Kendra has no idea.

Kendra was so lost in thought, she hardly noticed she had reached the front of the line. In front of the cashier was a cranky looking man who clearly didn't want to be here. Not that Kendra could blame him, she would much rather be up in New York right now. She also knew better than to mess with this man, he clearly was not in a good mood.

"Order?" He gruffed.

"Can I have a tall hot chocolate?" Kendra asked.

The man proceeded to type a few things into the computer before turning back to face her, "Is that all?" He asked.

Kendra nodded enthusiastically, taking care to send a little compassion to this man through her eyes. Gods, it seemed like he needed it. Not that she'd admit that out loud, of course, the man would probably kill her, which was not a very pleasant thought. Especially because of the fact Seth would get all of her stuff when she died. Last time she let him into her valuables. Kendra shuddered.

"2.75." He said, "Cash or credit?"

"Cash," Kendra sighed into her purse before freezing up cold. She rummaged around again, hoping she was mistaken but she was not. Her wallet was missing.

"You're holding up the line," the man said, "Can you pay or not kid?" Kendra couldn't help but feel a little offended, but she didn't want to anger the man.

"Just a minute," she continued to dig through her bag, searching for the sky blue wallet.

"Kid, why don't you just go," the man said, 'I can't go giving people drinks for free."

"I'll pay," came a voice from behind her. Kendra whipped around to see one of the most handsome teenagers she had ever seen in her life, flashing her a smile. "My treat. Add a cookie or two on there as well."

The man behind the counter nodded, satisfied before turning to prepare the food. Kendra took a minute to look at the boy in front of her. He had long silver hair, long enough to even be a ponytail, and was wearing a crisp baby blue shirt. His eyes sparkled playfully at Kendra, "You want to take a seat?" He asked.

Kendra nodded nearly before turning to a table, which she promptly sat at. The boy sat down next to her and flashed her a smile, "My name's Bracken," he said.

"Kendra," Kendra greeted.

Something flashed through Bracken's eyes, almost as if it was recognition. Though it was gone as soon as it was there. It went so fast, Kendra almost missed it.

"Thank you for that," she said gratefully, "I must have left my wallet at home. Either that or my brother took it, which I wouldn't be surprised about."

Bracken chuckled, "Reminds me of my sisters," he agreed, "Though they much prefer dressing me up like a baby doll. Ah, the benefits of being the only boy in the family."

"How many sisters do you have?" Kendra asked curiously.

"Four," he admitted, "We all live with my mother. One big happy family."

"Reminds of Molea's family," Kendra admitted, "I hear she has the same ratio."

"She does," Bracken agreed, "4 sisters and a brother."

"I just have the one brother," Kendra admitted, "I do have a cousin though. Just came out of a coma a few weeks ago, met a lot of new families recently. My parents had always thought my grandparents were a little foggy in the head, though they are still plenty sharp."

"Ah," Bracken leaned back into the chair, "You meeting them here or something?"

Kendra shook her head and hesitated, "I'm actually about to meet with Molea." She admitted, "She wanted to talk to me about abducting me into her company as one of her advisors. My grandparents had a little history with her and recommended me for the job."

"The Molea?" Bracken asked, "The leader of Light?"

Kendra nodded, almost bashfully. "I am honored of course. I honestly didn't think I would ever even get to meet her."

"I take it that you are Kendra Sorenson?" He asked.

"You know me?" Kendra asked, surprised. "How do you know me?"

He paused, "I work there," he said slowly, "Just a lowly assistant, but I still hear the rumors."

"I didn't know the story was public information," Kendra asked, a little too smart for her own good, "Molea wanted to keep the accident as quiet as possible as to not stir up any trouble."

Bracken looked at her with a hint of respect, "People gossip," was all he said, "But are the rumors true?"

"Depends on the rumor," Kendra was surprised at the flirting hint in her tone.

He smiled, "That you single handily overthrew a woman who was planning to free one of the most dangerous men ever from prison?"

Now Kendra really was looking bashful, she was just about to open her mouth when she heard Bracken's name called. He quickly stood up, "I'll be right back," he promised as he got up to get their drinks and cookies.

"I'll come with you," Kendra said, "I need to walk around anyway."

He smiled, "Then let's go get our order," he said as Kendra stood up. They quickly walked back up to the counter where the man was standing clutching two tall drinks and a bag.

"Here you go lovebirds," he grumbled.

"Oh no, we're not lovebirds." Kendra said as she took their order from his hands, "Acquaintances, nothing more."

The man smiled, a sight that almost made Kendra shiver. "Sure thing hon," he winked strangely. Man, Kendra did not understand this man. "Now go get a move on then. I got other customers to take care of."

Kendra and Bracken did not hesitate to leave the man behind.

For a while, they just stood in awkward silence, unaware of how to respond after the man's statement. "Sorry about that," Bracken apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kendra shook her head, "It's not your fault," she assured him, "It's also not a big deal."

Bracken looked immensely relieved at Kendra's pleasantness. "Are you going to finish what we were talking about earlier?" He snuck the question in.

Now it was Kendra's turn to act sheepishly, "I barely did anything," she admitted, "Just got a few people to help us out, nothing more."

"We both know you're lying," Bracken said playfully, "But I have all the answers I need." Kendra didn't know what he was talking about, but she hoped it was good. There are a few secrets of that whole plot that she did not want to share.

Kendra took a sip of her hot chocolate so she wouldn't have to respond, "Thanks again." She said after she finished a bit longer than your average sip.

"It's no trouble at all," Bracken said, "You're confident it was your brother who took it?"

Kendra groaned, "Who rose would it be? One time I was at this awards ceremony and he sprinkled my dress with itching powder. So embarrassing."

Bracken chuckled and Kendra mocked offense. "You think it's funny!" She playfully fumed.

"Very," he said so smoothly, Kendra couldn't help but turn a little pink. Her blush didn't go unnoticed and Bracken returned it himself, though it looked more like a silvery-pink. Beautiful, in Kendra's opinion. She mentally slapped herself, she barely knew this guy! She couldn't be getting a crush already!

"Did you try the cookies?" Bracken asked, in desperation to change the topic.

Kendra shook her head, "They're yours." She said.

"And I'm giving one to you," the smoothness returned to his voice, which made Kendra melt.

Kendra slowly took the two cookies out of the bag. She instantly handed one to Bracken and nibbled on the edge of hers. It was a snowman cookie, apparently, Starbucks is feeling festive this year. It's better than the pumpkin pie lady taffy though. She shuddered at the memory of that candy. Seriously. A pumpkin pie chewy candy? Just no, in her opinion.

"I meant to ask you, what are you doing here?" It was Kendra's turn to sneak in a question.

Bracken hesitated, "I'm going to visit my mother." He said.

Kendra smiled, "That's nice if you," she said, "People could always use a little solace."

Bracken mumbled, "Her, more than you might think." Kendra decided not to comment on that, but instead to change the topic.

"What does your mother do?" Kendra asked.

Bracken shrugged, "Just stuff. Don't know how to explain it." Bracken paused as he noticed a man with chocolate hair in a suit approach them.

"Do you know them?" Kendra whispered.

Bracken nodded as the man approached them, "Bracken," he said smoothly, "Your mother hired a private plane for you to get to her earlier. She insists that you come right now, she doesn't want you to be alone at the airport. You know how overprotective she is."

"I'm not alone, Domenic," Bracken insisted, "I'll wait for the main flight. I don't need special treatment."

Kendra was so confused she couldn't even talk. Bracken turned to her and sent a quick message through his eyes, just go with it. He seemed to say, I'll explain later.

"Your mother insisted," the man, Domenic repeated.

"Tell you what," Bracken said, "I'll give you a quick raise if you forget all about this."

The man smiled thinly, "Your mother said she'd give me double that if I don't. She insists that you come and I am not in a position to defy her."

Bracken pinched his nose, "Can you give me five minutes?" He asked hopefully.

The man smiled, "I'll give ten." He promised as he turned around, walking away from a confused Kendra and a super annoyed Bracken.

"What the heck was that!" Kendra blurted out, "A private jet? Your mother? Who the heck are you Bracken?"

Bracken sighed and looked at her, "I'll see you in New York," he vowed and squeezed her hand, "I look forward to seeing you again." He reached into his pocket and handed her a business card, before flashing one last tired smile and slipping away, leaving Kendra frozen in the dust.

She looked down at the card and smiled, finally understanding.

So she just fell for the son of her boss. Now, what is she going to do about that?


End file.
